The First Falling
by steph2009
Summary: When a young Kagome falls down the well for the very first time, it's not when she's fifteen and Inuyasha was not the first person she met. It was a silly monk and his young son, Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

The First Falling

Chapter One

"Watch the children, Grandpa!" Mrs. Higurashi told her late husband s father as she shrugged her purse farther up her shoulder. The young mother had a job at a newly opened corporation as a secretary. Since her beloved husband died, she had been working hard to support her family without digging into the insurance money he had left behind.

"You can count on me," he promised as he saw her to the front door. The children were in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons and playing with Legos. Well, Kagome was really the only one playing with the Legos. Souta was just handing her the blocks and watching expectantly as she placed it on the structure before handing her another one. Mrs. Higurashi spared a small smile at the picture her children made before turning and walked out the door.

The elder man sighed as he sank down in front of his grandchildren. His daughter-in-law refused to use the insurance money his son had left behind even though it would help them; instead, she had chosen to work. He suppressed the sigh that threatened to come from his lips. All of his money had gone toward paying for the closed casket funeral, so that his sweet daughter-in-law would not have to worry. It had not worked. It had been two years since his beloved son passed away and the bills were still piling up on his daughter-in-law's desk. Suddenly, the television changed for a cat chasing a mouse around to a documentary causing him to startle. He looked down at the children. Kagome held the remote in her slightly chubby hand. He smiled. It appeared they hadn't been as buried in their little world of colorful blocks as he had thought.

Idly, he wondered what she had changed the channel too. Then, he heard it. It was a documentary on Feudal Japan. They talked of sutras and binding spells. Instantly, his worries faded. Kagome grinned at the look on her grandfather's face; she was happy to see that the sad, defeated look he had worn before was replaced. She didn't attempt to pay attention to what the boring man on the television was saying. She would only become confused again. Souta stole her attention away from her grandfather by throwing a small Lego at her head. Kagome gave a small shout of outrage and chased her running two year old brother from the room. Their grandfather didn't bother chasing after him. He had gotten tunnel vision.

Souta ran hard away from his older sister. He hadn't known that the Lego would hurt her. Quickly, he ran into the old well house. Kagome paused at the wooden doors and bit into her lip. She had been told multiple times not to go near the well, but her brother was in there! Kagome slid the door open slowly as if expecting her mom to materialize out of thin air.

"Souta!" She called, "we're not supposed to be in here!" She mumbled as she stepped further into the musty house. "Souta?" She neared the well slowly, praying that her younger brother hadn't fallen in. "Come on, Souta, this isn't funny!"

"BOO!" Kagome screamed in fright. In anger, she spun around. Souta laughed cutely at the sound, but then his eyes widened in horror. His sister was falling. She hadn't watched her footing when she spun around. He watched, unable to understand, as his sister fell over the well's edge.

**(A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the quality of the original chapter. Thank you to the reviewer that pointed this out to me. I used Notepad to post this story on and didn't think to look at it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and company (as well as anything recognizable such as the Wind Scar and other things of that nature) belongs to their amazing creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**The First Falling**

**Chapter Two**

The young priestess bid the monk goodbye and watched his young son and he walk away. The young boy was adorable and quite the lady charmer. Many of the young girls in the area were smitten by him; and many of the women in the area were smitten by his father. He had been visiting the village only to exterminate a demon that plagued them. As he turned to leave, a young woman from her village called out for him.

"Where will you go from here, houshi-sama?" She called as she folded her slender hands in front of her. She looked almost sad to see him go. Kyouko shook her head slightly. This young woman's husband would not be happy about his wife's inquiry. The men were already annoyed with monk as it was. "Will you pass through the Forest of Inuyasha?" Kyouko tilted her head. The original protector of the village, Keade, had told her of the Forest and its origin. Her sister, Kikyou, had been sealed the demon to a tree deep in the forest. She had died on the same day and the jewel had been burned with her body.

"Yes." Kyouko was brought out of her thoughts by the monk's answer. "I have heard of a demon terrorizing another village past the forest." Kyouko fought of a small shudder as she watched the monk turn and depart with his young son. She prayed that Keade would return soon. Demons had been acting up more and more as of late. She did not know how much longer the village would be safe under her care. She was simply a miko-in-training and this was her first major test. Keade had entrusted the village to her. If it came under attack and she failed to protect it, it would be on her head.

* * *

Kagome gave a small groan and sat up. A small gasp escaped her lips as she noticed the bones that surrounded her. Shivers racked her body as she stood to her feet. Instantly, she knew that she wasn't in the shrine anymore. For one, she could see the bones clearly. The sun illuminated the entire well. Kagome looked down. Tears filled her blue eyes as she wondered what had happened and how she was going to get out. She noticed the green vines surrounding her. The stone wall was covered in it. Kagome sniffled slightly and wrapped her small, chubby hands around two of them. With a small grunt, she began to pull herself up.

By the time she reached the top of the well, her hands were raw and bleeding from where the occasional jagged stone had cut her. She sat on the edge and fought off crying in desperation. She was but a child in an unknown place. She did not know that the scent of her blood would draw dangerous predators.

* * *

"Ah, that was a good village, wasn't it, son?" Miroku looked up at his father at the sound of his voice. The young child smiled widely as he thought of the young girls that had circled him. His father's cursed hand brushed his shoulder lightly.

"Yes, father. I hope that we will be returning soon," Miroku stated. He knew that they probably wouldn't be able too. His father was always actively searching for the demon that cursed his line. Miroku discreetly eyed the hand that continued to brush his shoulder. He knew that he would be next. The young boy's thoughts were still as a blood chilling scream rippled throughout the morning air. The small family broke out into a run.

Kagome dodged the large snake demon as it struck out at her again. It kept hissing something about a sacred jewel. Through her fear, the child was aware of the sounds of someone coming. She sent out a quiet prayer that they were friendly. She was near the wood edge when a set of hands shot out and grabbed her around the waist. The hands were small, like hers. They belonged to a child, but still Kagome screamed and fought.

"Relax," a young male voice pleaded. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just getting you out of the way…" At his words, the noises and feelings that Kagome had ignored came into her senses strongly. The wind slapped her hair against her face and roared in her ears. The snake that had been attacking her was slowly going toward a man.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked her companion. His arms were still around her as if he feared she would run as soon as his hands dropped. They weren't in danger. The trees grounded them. "Is he going to be okay?" She looked over at the young boy for confirmation. She startled slightly at their closeness, but paid no mind. Boys didn't have cooties. She knew it to be a fact; after all, she had a younger brother.

"Yeah," young Miroku answered despite his temporary shock. It was not a question that he was asked often; then again, he didn't usually have to pull girls out of the way of his father's wind tunnel either. Come to think of it, everything about this girl was strange. Unlike the girls in the village, she didn't seem frightened or disturbed by how close he was to her person. She simply turned her attention back to his father.

Kagome blinked in surprise as she noticed that the snake was no longer there. She looked around and listened. Only silence greeted her. The child dropped his arms from around her. She instantly went to the man that saved her. His violet eyes turned to her in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her hands laced together in front of her. His young son stood beside her. Miroku blinked. Did she not believe him? He watched as his father kneeled before the young girl.

"I am fine, child. The question that needs asking is this: are you okay?" The man with the strange wind asked her. Kagome's eyes were once more drawn to his right hand. Prayer beads covered the cloth that circled his hand. Her brows furrowed as she noticed that the grass around it was disturbed slightly. It seemed to be pulling unintentionally toward his hand. Without thinking, Kagome grabbed his hand in her small chubby ones. She felt the tensing of his muscles, but paid them no mind. The beads were cold against her hand and she could feel the soft pulling of the wind. Kagome furrowed her brows and flipped his hand over.

"I'm fine," Kagome mumbled. The man had fallen silent. He even seemed to stop breathing as her fingers ghosted over the small beads. She seemed to notice what she was doing and dropped her hand with a small blush. "I'm Kagome…" She introduced in a last attempt for normalcy.

"I'm Kazuya and this is my son Miroku." Kagome looked toward him then toward the boy that had grabbed her. He smiled sheepishly at her. Kazuya watched the children interact. He knew that he would have to eventually leave the girl with her family. He knew that it would be a while before they would meet again, but as he eyed the young girl in front of him he found that he didn't want to have too. She may be his son's only shot at a true friend-one that would still be there when the curse was passed down.

Kazuya was no fool. He knew that his death was coming. He could feel the Wind Tunnel spreading faster. He always attempted to hide it, but…the little girl that had his son engaged in a lively conversation had seen past his attempt. He realized with a start that she shouldn't have been able to see the rustling grass. He studied the young girl closer. There was a small pulsing of spiritual power around her. Kazuya suppressed a smile. He may have just found a way to keep the girl around a little longer. She would surely need training.

Kazuya was only delighted further by the quick friendship that his son seemed to be building with the girl. He briefly wondered why her parents hadn't come looking for her yet. She was dressed neatly, almost like a nobleman's daughter, and her way of speech was educated but strange. Kazuya thought of ways to convince the parents that their daughter needed to come with him. It was true that she needed to be trained early. Her powers were already at a startling level. It would be dangerous for her not to learn her abilities. She could harm herself.

"Father?" Miroku called again. Kagome and he had stopped talking a few moments ago in favor of waiting for Kazuya's answer. He didn't seem to hear the question or the first time Miroku called him. Miroku furrowed his brows and poked at his father's cursed hand. Kazuya jerked out of his thoughts instantly. Miroku smiled up at his father. "Kagome has a question."

"Can I travel with you?" Kazuya blinked. Unbeknownst to the man and child beside her, Kagome had been planning. She didn't know how she was to get home. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that this area was dangerous. Being a child, she didn't fully think her decision through. Traveling with Kazuya and Miroku would bring her farther away from the well. Of course, she also didn't know that even if she stayed near it she wouldn't be able to go back home.

The well had sealed itself. Kagome Higurashi would only return to her time when fate saw fit.

"Of course, Kagome," Kazuya said. Kagome smiled happily up at him as he turned to walk away. The children obediently fell in step behind him. Her companions did not notice the worried look Kagome threw back toward the Bone Eater's Well. The young child nibbled on her bottom lip as she turned away from it. Her stomach turned uncomfortably as she thought of her family's worry...

_'I'm sorry, Mama...' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and company (as well as anything recognizable such as the Wind Scar and other things of that nature) belongs to their amazing creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**The First Falling**

**Chapter Three**

Kazuya could hear the children walking behind him. Other than the soft fall of their footsteps, they were silent. Silence was not odd for Miroku, but somehow Kazuya knew that it was for the young girl. Kazuya couldn't help but think that it was simply her nerves that made her silent. Perhaps the realization of what she was traveling with was sinking into her childlike mind. Kazuya clenched and unclenched his cursed hand.

"Does it hurt?" Kazuya paused at the soft question. Miroku looked over at their new traveling companion. He didn't want to admit that he was curious as well. He had seen the signs. He knew that his father's wind tunnel was spreading. He simply did not want to acknowledge that his father didn't have much longer. He watched as his father smiled softly and shook his head. Liar! Miroku was tempted to scream. He knew that it hurt. He had heard his father and Mushin talking during a "patch-up" session. As he looked at the young girl walking beside him, he realized that she knew he was lying too. He suppressed a blush as she caught his eye. She smiled brightly at him. He returned the smile slowly. He didn't know what to think of her…

"Kagome gone. Kagome gone," Souta chanted to his grandfather repeatedly. Grandpa Higurashi was stunned and equally terrified by the place the child said his sister had fallen: the old well. The grandfather was not dumb. He knew that there was magic in that old well. He could feel it. The problem would be explaining that to their mother. He swallowed. Not for the first time since his death, Grandpa Higurashi wished for his son to be here.

Kagome walked alongside Miroku at a leisurely pace despite the slightly quick pace Kazuya had set.

"Kazuya-san, where are we going?" Kagome asked. "After the village, I mean….that is if you would allow me to stay with you…" Kagome trailed off nervously, shyly. Kazuya smiled back at the young girl. Miroku quirked an eyebrow and wondered just what it was his father was up too. He looked entirely too pleased.

"You can stay with us as long as you like," he soothed. He was rewarded with a blinding smile. A slow smile spread across his face as he caught the small blush that spread on his son's cheeks. As he stood, his resolve strengthened. Kagome Higurashi would be good for his son.

Miroku had developed a sense of maturity and responsibility early in life. At ten years of age, he acted older. It was odd seeing such a serious expression on a young child. Kazuya knew the reason behind it. Miroku knew what was coming for him; he knew of the curse. Kazuya clenched his right fist tightly and ignored the way the prayer beads bit into his hand. Not for the first time since his curse, he cursed Naraku's name. His son should be smiling, laughing, and be a child; instead, he was a sober, serious young boy who allowed himself only few joys.

"Are you alright, Miroku-kun?" Kagome asked. Her smile faltered slightly as she stepped closer to the young boy. Kazuya watched with interest.

"Um," he mumbled as she raised her hand and placed it on his forehead. Miroku stood still and stared up at the hand on his forehead. His violet eyes traveled to the blue eyed girl then back to the hand. She had an intense look of concentration on her face. Her bottom lip was captured between her teeth cutely. Miroku quickly turned his eyes away; he found those of his father. His father's violet orbs were sparkling with hardly contained amusement. Miroku suppressed as his embarrassment climbed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever…You're red," Kagome muttered. Her blue eyes became more concerned as the redness of his cheeks seemed to grow in color. Kagome furrowed her brow. "And it's getting worse!" Kagome removed her hand from his forehead quickly and looked toward Kazuya. "Kazuya-san, I think we should stop. Miroku-kun is sick!"

"He's not sick, Kagome," Kazuya stated. His sides were hurting from suppressed laughter. This girl was adorable! Kagome tilted her head in a confused manner. Miroku glared at his father's shaking shoulders and wrapped a cautious hand around Kagome's shoulder.

"Come on…" He grumbled. Kagome followed him obediently.

"Is your father alright, Miroku-kun? He looked like he was choking…" Miroku suppressed the urge to smack himself in the forehead.

"He's fine…" Kazuya's valiant battle with laughter ended in tragedy. Laughter exploded from his lungs as he watched his rather embarrassed son and the adorably oblivious girl walk down the path in front of him. Despite his foul mood, Miroku allowed himself a small smile at the sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and company (as well as anything recognizable such as the Wind Scar and other things of that nature) belongs to their amazing creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**The First Falling**

**Chapter Four**

"I have been told that there is a demon in the area. Do you require assistance?" Kazuya asked the elderly man. Kagome didn't listen to the man's response. She was busy studying the village. Some of the women seemed to be eyeing Kazuya with an odd expression in their eyes. Kagome paid extra attention to those women or she tried too. The women would look away quickly when they were aware of her eyes on them. Some of the women would blush and other would simply act as though she hadn't seen anything. Kagome's curiosity and confusion grew. She was so intent on figuring out the women's reasoning for acting the way they did that she did not notice Kazuya had started to move toward the old man's shrine.

Miroku moved to follow his father, but stopped when he noticed that Kagome wasn't following. He glanced back at her. She was staring at the women of the village with a confused look on her face. A blush spread across his cheeks when he realized that she looked cute. It only became worse when the coos of the village women reached his ears. He scowled softly and grabbed Kagome's hand. Her blue eyes widened in shock and then a small blush graced her face. The village women cooed even harder now.

"Come on!" He mumbled, pulling her softly along the path.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi stared disbelieving at her father-in-law. She always knew that her daughter was special. If not for her daughter's personality, then for the blinding light that she had seen when her daughter was born. Mrs. Higurashi cast a look toward the old well house and looked back to her father-in-law.

"What if you are wrong?" She asked him as she sunk down on the chair. Souta was happily chewing on a chocolate cookie beside her now.

"Bright light, mama!" Souta exclaimed. "Came from sissy!" Mrs. Higurashi blinked in surprise at her young son. She glared at her father-in-law as he smiled.

"Aye, you are not the only one that saw it," he stated. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and admitted defeat. They had searched the entire shrine before she had arrived home. There was no sign of Kagome anywhere and Souta said that the last place they had been was the "spooky house." "I'm sure she is fine." Her father-in-law soothed. "No one would allow a child as young as Kagome to run around by herself."

* * *

"Miroku-kun," Kagome muttered as she watched the women from before enter the room they were placed in. The women in beautiful kimonos had placed the food on the low table, had an eye twitch in Kazuya's direction, and had left. Kazuya had excused himself seconds later. Before he had left, he had told them to stay in the room and behave. Miroku looked over at her. The chopsticks in his hand were paused. "Is what your father has on his hand…" she trailed off and her teeth found purchase on her bottom lip as if thinking how to word the question, "well, what is it?"

"It's called the Wind Tunnel," he said as he set his food aside. "It's a curse placed on our family by a half demon named Naraku. After my father dies, it will be passed to me. The curse will only be lifted when Naraku dies." He did not look at Kagome. He did not want pity.

"Why did he curse your family?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked over at her finally. Her blue eyes didn't hold pity. They only held concern and curiosity. He was grateful.

"My family has been fighting with Naraku for years," Miroku stated. "I suppose he didn't think grandfather would have children."

"Because it gets passed down…" Kagome finished for him. Miroku nodded. "Is that why you travel? Because you hope to run into Naraku?" Miroku blinked. He was surprised at her level of insight.

"Yes, after this village we were set to return home. Father has been using the Wind Tunnel too much. He fears that it is in need of repair…" Miroku stated. Inside, he worried that it may not be possible. The winds coming from the Wind Tunnel were stronger. Miroku knew that this meant the Wind Tunnel was getting larger.

Kagome stared at her companion's sullen face. With a small frown, she reached over and grabbed his hand in her own small one. Miroku jumped and looked over at her. His violet eyes were wide. Kagome smiled softly. She squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm sure that it can be repaired," Kagome said. Miroku didn't tug his hand out from underneath hers. His cheeks were only slightly reddened by the affection. Kagome's own cheeks were tinted slightly. Miroku smiled and squeezed the small hand back.

* * *

"Houshi-sama," one of the women called from her position beside him. Kazuya turned his attention to her. His violet eyes took her in quickly and discreetly. She wore a simple blue kimono with white flowers on the sleeves. It looked very flattering on her. Her black hair was pulled up into a beautiful twist that was held back by an ornamental comb.

"Yes, beautiful?" She flushed prettily at the compliment. It had an amazing effect on her complexion. Kazuya easily ignored the indignant huff from the other women in the room.

"Who is the young girl that travels with you? Is she your son's intended?" The woman asked. Her brown eyes danced with curiosity. Kazuya tilted his head. It was her turn to study the way his black hair fell across one violet eye as he thought.

"Well, ladies, I hadn't thought to play matchmaker when I took the girl under my wing…" The women's eyes sparkled with mischief suddenly. "But now that you mention it…I suppose they would make an adorable couple…once they are older…" Kazuya's eyes matched that of the women.

"Then why did you take her in?" Another woman in the corner asked. Kazuya looked toward her. She had short black hair and a red kimono graced her curvy figure. She was beautiful. Kazuya easily reminded himself of his father's mistake with beautiful women and avoided heavy flirtation with the woman.

"She possesses massive amounts of spiritual power, but does not know how to use it," Kazuya stated easily. "I fear for her health if she continues on unknowing." Kazuya attempted to ignore the sigh from the women of the room.

"You are so caring, Houshi-sama!" The girl beside him cooed. Kazuya smiled charmingly.

"Please, ma'am, I am but a humble monk," he recited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and company (as well as anything recognizable such as the Wind Scar and other things of that nature) belongs to their amazing creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**The First Falling**

**Chapter Five**

Kazuya, Miroku, and Kagome were sitting outside on the low porch outside of the shrine watching the other children play when Kagome nudged Miroku. He looked over at her with one eyebrow raised. Kazuya attempted to look as though he was paying no mind. Something had happened between the children last night. Miroku didn't seem so nervous or shy of her now. He seemed to have let his walls down to half their height. Kazuya wanted desperately to know what Kagome had done to achieve it.

"Don't you play, Miroku-kun?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes questioning him curiously. Kazuya saw the perfect opportunity to bring the children closer. He wanted to see just how low Kagome could lower his son's walls. He wanted to see the effect she had on him first hand.

"No, Miroku-kun is too serious of a boy," Kazuya teased. Miroku glared at him from past Kagome's small shoulder. Kazuya smiled charmingly. Miroku tilted his head. Just as he was wondering what his father was up too, Kagome stood up suddenly and crossed her hands in front of her dress. Miroku immediately turned his attention to her smaller form. Her short hair fell across her cheeks cutely as she looked at him.

"You're never too serious to play!" Kagome exclaimed right before she grabbed Miroku's hands and pulled him up from the porch. Miroku's violet eyes were wide as she began to pull him inside the shrine walls. She smiled happily up at the slightly taller child. Kazuya turned his body at the waist to see what the children were up too. "There are tons of games you could play! There's tag," she tilted her head again and touched her forefinger tip to her chin, "I Spy, What am I, and so much more!" Kazuya and Miroku both looked equally confused. Those games were foreign.

"Can you teach us how to play?" Kazuya asked. He and his son were now thoroughly curious as to where the young girl came from. The names of those games were never mentioned in any village they crossed in their travels. Kagome looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah!" She agreed quickly. She ran back toward Kazuya and grabbed his much larger hand. "Come on, Kazuya-san!" She urged. Kazuya laughed lightly and stood up. Her hand was so tiny in his; it made him wonder what it would have been like had his wife and he had been able to have a daughter after Miroku. His heart tugged painfully as the memory of his beautiful wife. She had died giving birth to Miroku. He imagined that their daughter would be a lot like the young girl that was currently pulling him to stand in front of his son. "Which one would you like to know first?"

"Um…" Miroku mumbled. Curiosity burned behind his violet eyes as he pondered over the names given. "I Spy?" He proposed. Kazuya smiled softly at his son's input. When they were in other villages, Miroku only talked when he was spoken too. Kagome clapped and beamed.

"I spy with my little eye something purple!" Kagome exclaimed. "The point of the game is to guess what it is the speaker says they spy!" Kagome explained at their confused looks. Kazuya and Miroku grinned.

"I think I got it," Kazuya said. "It's my robes, isn't it?" Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "It's your turn, Kazuya-kun!" Kazuya tilted his head as he thought of something to say.

"I spy something with my little eye something blue and bright," Kazuya stated. Kagome tilted her head cutely and thought about it. Kazuya looked over at his son. Miroku was staring at Kagome. Kazuya watched with interest as Miroku's eyes studied Kagome's face. Miroku's eyes lit up as he thought of what it could be.

"It's Kagome-chan's eyes!" He stated triumphantly. Kagome gave a low giggle at her friend's happiness, but still it was not enough to chase away the negative thoughts that followed. Her blue eyes were a rarity in Japan.

_"Freak…" _Kagome attempted to keep her smile on her lips as the mean whispers from school flowed to the front of her mind. Her eyes were still fixed on Miroku's happy smile. She couldn't help but wonder if he thought she was freaky too…

"That's correct!" Kazuya informed his son. Miroku eyed his father's smile warily. That smile always meant that his father was up to no good. "Now, who's turn is it?" Kazuya asked Kagome.

"Miroku-kun's," Kagome stated with fake enthusiasm. Kazuya tilted his head. Years of observation told him when someone was putting on a front. The only thing he couldn't understand was why the young girl would.

"I spy," Miroku began, "with my little eye something wet." At hearing the enjoyment in his son's voice, Kazuya understood. A grateful smile tugged at his lips. Miroku glared at him evilly. Kazuya knew that his son believed him to be thinking "unholy" thoughts. Still, just to infuriate his son further, he put on an innocent front.

"It's the water thing," Kagome stated, pointing toward the object. Miroku pouted slightly.

"I was sure that you wouldn't get that one," he told her. Kagome smiled.

"It was a tricky one," she supplied. Kazuya smiled at her effort. He was already fond of the girl, but at this moment he felt as though as he loved her as a daughter. And as any father would, he still wanted to get to the root of her discomfort.

They played the game for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by an annoyed shrine owner. Kazuya looked away from the children as the man motioned for him to come over with a tight jerk of his head. When he looked back at the children, he caught Kagome's confused look and Miroku's accusing one. Kazuya smiled sheepishly at his son before walking over to the shrine owner.

"Houshi-sama, I must ask you to leave. Some of the men in the village are getting restless with your presence…" The shrine owner told him. "I tried to vouch for you, but they weren't having it…" The shrine owner said in an apologetic tone.

"I thank you, good man, for attempting to smooth things over so that I might stay, but it is time that we head on our way as it is," Kazuya said. He looked back over his shoulder at the children still playing "I Spy." "I simply thought it would be nice to give their little feet a rest." Kazuya did not look back to the shrine owner; he simply began to walk toward the children. "Miroku, Kagome," he called. Behind him, the shrine owner shifted uncomfortable.

"What's another night?" He asked loudly, pausing Kazuya's feet. The monk turned to look at the man. The shrine owner rubbed the back of his neck.

"If it is an inconvenience to you-" Kazuya started.

"One more night shouldn't hurt," the shrine owner looked to the confused children. "There are children to consider…" Kazuya smiled.

"Thank you, good sir," he said. "We will be out of your way tomorrow morning." As the shrine owner walked away, Kazuya turned back toward the children. As he approached them, Kagome looked over at Miroku, then back to Kazuya.

"Did you just…use us as bargaining chips…?" Kagome asked with a small tilt of her head. She looked back to Miroku to confirm it. He didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Why do you think he brings me along?" Miroku "whispered" to her. Kagome's eyes widened. "You can try to argue with him, but you won't win," he told her. "He's very set in his ways." Kagome looked back toward the almost-bashful looking grown man and sighed.

"I know when to pick and choose my battles," Kagome said, her expression could only be described as exasperated. "It doesn't take years with him to know he's a hopeless case," she grumbled. Miroku chuckled.

"Kagome-chan!" Kazuya whined playfully.


End file.
